Just a change of heart
by Selestria
Summary: On Hiatus Okay the fic is about Hermione accidently goes back in time and finds out a few suprises...
1. Default Chapter

*This story was inspired by my friend ::cough, Jenna, cough:: who wanted me to write this. So I tried my best to write something interesting, since I've never read any of the Harry Potter books. Mostly because I cant stand the brat himself, but I do like most of the other characters. Sorry if I didn't get the characters personality's right, but cant say I didn't try. I hope your somewhat entertained *

"There was a girl who had a curl in the middle of her forehead, When she was good, she was very very good. When she was bad she was horrid," The reader scratched his head in confusion, " I don't understand why in the world a muggle would write that?" 

His companion had been in the process of reading, she sighed aloud and replied in frustration, "Well Ron, muggles don't always want to seem logical. Sometimes they come up with these short rhymes and limericks to entertain themselves. They don't always have to make sense." Hermione shook her head and then returned her attention back to her work. It was their fourth year being in Hogwarts, and as the years had passed since they first arrived the amount of worked had only doubled. It was the middle of May and Finals were in two weeks, but of course Hermione hit the books as soon as she could. She always had her nose in a book.

Ron sat next to her in the library that the school had supplied. He closed the book that he was reading, and read over the title. "Mother Goose's Nursery Rhymes, history of muggle insanity I say. Aren't you sick of that book yet you've been reading it for three hours straight?" Hermione just shook her head as a reply. It was obvious from her facial expression that she was annoyed by Ron's constant interrupting. Ron only shrugged it off and looked around the library for something entertaining. When he found nothing of interest he sat up from his seat and stretched his arms.

" I'm going to head back to the room's. I guess I'll see you later then?" He asked her, when she didn't reply he walked out of the room. Before he left he turned to see her and dropped his head and sighed. He then turned and went off on his way down the hallway. 

Back inside the library Hermione was so enthralled in her work she didn't realize how much time had passed. She looked at her watch and realized that four hours had passed since she had last seen Ron. She sighed out of exhaustion, picked up her books and made her way down the hallway to her room. In ten minuets dinner was to be served, but she didn't feel like eating. 

She had a pile of books on her bed and her desk was full of papers covered in notes from her many classes. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, and let out a yelp of aggravation. Hermione then opened her eyes and walked over to her cluttered bed and picked up one of the books that was lying on her pillow. Unfortunately when she grabbed it another one fell on the floor with a big thud. Hermione let out another aggravated sigh. She bent down to pick up the fallen book, and turned it over as it opened up to a certain page.

She looked at the page and between the crease there was a piece of paper wedged. Hermione tilted her head to see what was written on the paper. Once she read it she rolled her eyes and laid the book on the chair that sat next to her bed. "Every you look the amount immaturity is always the same. Boys who can never think of anything but sex." She rolled her eyes once more and picked up another book and began to read.

Several hours later Hermione woke with a jump and she realized that Ginny was the one who tapped her on her shoulder. "Hey Hermione are you okay? I mean I know you sometimes fall asleep while you are studying, but you just scared me. It seemed as if you weren't even breathing." Ginny asked with concern at her friend. Hermione smiled to show Ginny that she was alright, and in return Ginny gave her a warm smile. 

"I'm okay I've just been tired from the work, thanks for your concern. I'm really alright I just need some sleep. You can go back to bed, really I'm fine." She told her. Ginny still looked concerned, but she nodded and went back to bed. Hermione sat up and turned on her small light that sat on here desk. She saw the book that she put on the chair and picked it up to see where the page that she saw the piece of paper. When it turned to the page she was looking for she read the little piece of paper again.

The paper read, 'Looking for a good time? Just call on puppy and Ill give you whatever your heart desires.' Hermione looked at the paper for a moment and took it out of the book and looked on the other side of it to see if anything else was written. The only thing she saw were the initials S.B. She rolled her eyes and placed the piece of paper back where it was placed. Hermione then shoved the book in her desk drawer and went to change into her sleep wear. 

When she laid back down on her bed she chuckled out puppy and went to sleep. Thinking the next morning she would just wake up and bring the book back to the library and it would be any other day. That nothing would change and the same routine would go on for the rest of the year, but that was where she was mistakenly wrong. That night a strong wind pulled into the east and blew past Hogwarts in a flash. The next morning Hermione Granger was in the place where she laid her head that night, but she wasn't in the same time.

Hermione woke up with a soft breeze wash over her as soft rays of sunlight hit here face. She breathed in the sweet air and smiled from the warmth she received from the sun's sweet rays. She reluctantly sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, when she heard something. Or someone who softly moved as the covers that lay on her lap were moved. She opened her eyes and turned to see who this imposter was, but she couldn't see the person's face because they covered it with her blanket. 

Hermione's breathing quickened as she slowly inched her way to see who the person that was in her bed was. Her eyes were wide and her heart raced as she slowly raised the covers from the person's face. Once the sheet was pulled away, the person opened their eyes and as she looked on his eyes grew just as wide as hers. She was the first to scream, and her bedmate was the second to yell back. He jumped back from her and fell on the floor, she looked down to see if he was okay and her eyes widen even more when she saw that he was naked. He also realized that he was naked and grabbed the sheet on the bed an tried to cover himself. As he was covering himself she slightly blushed and turned her head.

To be continued.... 


	2. chpter2

After he successfully wrapped the sheet around his waist, he stared at her in confusion. Hermione slowly turned her head to see if he was dressed, still in shock she couldn't move. She scanned him over with her eyes finally seeing him truly for the first time. He was thin and tall and had black hair that went down to his broad shoulders. He had a nice toned body from what she could see, as well as a silver hooped earring in his left ear.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Hermione asked when she finally got over the shock. He looked as if his eyes were going to pop out of his eyes, and his mouth was open in disbelief.

"Your bed! If you haven't noticed this is my bed, and I would like to ask you the same question." He yelled and stared at her as if she was crazy. Hermione got off the bed and walked over to face him.

"What are you talking about? I woke up to find you in my bed and I don't remember personally inviting you there!" She yelled with a scowl. 

"What are you talking about it's my bed! And I..." He started yelling, but before he could finish his sentence someone else yelled as well.

"SHUT UP, BLACK!" came from the bed next to him. That's when it hit here, and she walked over to the dresser and pulled open a draw. Inside she expected to see the book she threw in there with other papers she had written on. When she looked the book was no where to be found, and the papers had a male type handwriting. She looked around in panic looking for her stuff, but nothing of hers could be found.

Hermione finally looked back at him, his eyebrow was and he looked at her puzzled. "Are you lost or something?" He asked her. He didn't get a straight answer, but did see the panic on her face.

"Where am I ? I mean I know where I am, but ... uh. Where, I mean when are we? What I mean is what year is it?" She asked him in a quick manner. He stood there in a daze from all the questions she blabbered out. She let out a sigh of frustration and looked at him expectantly.

"Its.. uh .. it's May um 24 the I believe. Oh the year, it's 1976," He told her not understanding the importance of this information. Hermione couldn't comprehend what he said. She shook her head in disbelief, not sure if this was real or not. 

"What did you say?" She asked him again.

"Uh I said that its 1976," He said while looking at her concerned. She looked as if she were about to cry. Hermione then sat back down on the bed, not sure if this was a dream or if it was real. She thought if it were a dream it felt pretty real enough. He cautiously walked over to her, as she placed her face in her hands. She then lifts up her head and stares out in open space. " This is not real, I have to be dreaming. I must be dreaming cause this is insane, you are made up and I'm sleeping right now."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm real. As well as everyone and everything here, uh out of curiosity did you lose your mind or something?" He asked, but soon regretted it as she sent him daggers with her eyes.

"How dare you say that to me. An for your information I am not insane, your the one who is sleeping in my bed!" She yelled furiously.

"What!? Okay first of all its my bed and second I'm not the one who thinks I'm in an alternate universe!" He yelled back. His anger was rising and from the facial of hermione so was her temper. The boy whose bed was next to their lifted his head, not even acknowledging Hermione's existence.

"Sirius Black if you do not shut up right now I will go over there and rip your head off! And I don't mean the one on your shoulders!" He yelled at him, and it seemed as if he could kill him with his eyes. The boy, whose supposed name is Sirius, gulped and looked like a deer in headlights. He then turned over and grabbed a pair of pants that was thrown on his chair. 

"Alright Remus were going outside, relax," He said as the other one fell back into his pillow. Sirius looked back at her and looked at her expectantly. She looked puzzled at first and then realized what he meant.

"Oh god I'm sorry," She said while turning. He then took off the sheet that was wrapped around his waist and put on a pair of black pants. When he finished putting on the pants he tapped her on her shoulder and nodded towards the stairwell. She then found her way to the stairwell and stopped to wait for him. He grabbed a red T-shirt out of his drawer and closed the door before he made his way towards her. "You first," He told her.

Hermione then began to walk down the stairs, as Sirius watched her, he secretly checked her out. He then smirked and made his way down the stairs. They both stopped when they reached the main lounge. Sirius then put on the red shirt that he was holding, and then sat down on the couch that was placed in the large room. Hermione saw that the shirt fit his form perfectly, but she tried her best to looke up to his face.

"Okay let's take this, how about this, we each ask one question and we have to answer them. Alright I'll start, What's your name?" He asked her.

"My name's Hermione, Hermione Granger. Wait your name is Sirius Black, as in the Sirius Black?" She said in awe, and that's when the pieces of the puzzle started to come together. Sirius saw that she was obviously thinking hard.

"Yea that's my name. My question, what were you doing in my bed? Not that I'm complaining or anything." He asked with a chuckle.

"Wait I didn't get a chance to ask my question," She told him in agitaion. He smirked as she started to pace in front of the couch.

"Actually you did, you asked me if that was my name and I said yes. Then I asked you a question. Would you relax you look like a chicken with it's head cut off. Come sit down will you?" He said while patting at the cushion next to him. She took in a breath and sat down next to him. 

"Ugh I don't know, I don't know. All I remember is that I went to sleep and I woke up and there you were in my bed," She started and he opened his mouth to argue the fact but he let her continue, "Then your telling me that your Sirius Black and that it's 1976. And all I keep think about is that I'm dreaming and that all I need is for someone to pinch me top wake me up."

Sirius then leaned over to her, and pinched her on the arm. "Oww, what was that for?"

"What, you said you needed someone to pinch you. So I did." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes from his response.

* I just wanted to thank those who reveiwed, I'm really grateful and hope you liked the new chapter. There is definitly more to come.* 


	3. chpter3

* I'm sorry to all that it has taken so long to update, been havin major writers block and a very busy schedule. Which didn't give me much time so I finally had time to write this. So I hope you enjoy it*

Twenty minuets had passed as Hermione sat on the couch letting all the information sink in. She tried to relax as the realization hit her at that very moment. She was in the past, not knowing how she got there or even how to get back to her time. She turned to see Sirius sitting next to her, he looked somewhat confused and slightly bored of the conversation. He finally sighed after the long silence that was between them, "Hey how about we see if professor Dumbledore can help you, but in the mean time let's see if we can get some breakfast first. And uh, do you need some clothes?"

Hermione looked down and realized that she was still in her sleepwear, she became more conscious at the fact that Sirius was looking at her a bit suggestively. Her cheeks turned to a light pink and that's when her stomach growled. She remembered that she hadn't eaten dinner the night before, or whenever it was that she didn't eat. Hermione then nodded to his question, he in return gave her a suave smirk. " I would like that," She told him. He nodded and got up from the couch, he then walked upstairs. When he came back he gave her a fresh set of clothes that he had found.

She pondered where he could have gotten them, but accepted them knowing that it was best for to get dressed appropriately. She noticed that Sirius was looking, not even turning for her courtesy. She gave him a look and made a signal so he would turn around. He at first looked bewildered and realized what she wanted him to do. He slowly turned around and looked in a different direction. She then changed her clothes unknowing to her that Sirius was making quick glances at her. When she finished, she coughed lightly to get his attention, he then turned to look at her with a devilishly sexy smile on his face.

Hermione absently bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head slightly. "So, where should we start?" She asked him. He chuckled softly and nodded towards the exit.

"I think we should get some food first before we do anything. Then we'll see if Dumbledore will hear your story. And we'll see what happens from there." He walked over and opened the door and held it open for her, " Ladies first." She smiled and walked out the door. Sirius looked up to the ceiling and mouthed out,' Thank you!' Before he walked out and closed the door behind.

Fifteen minuets later they reached the main room where food was being served. When they had been walking towards the Room she looked around and saw that nothing had changed from when she last saw it. It was the same building but the faces of the past were walking amongst her. She couldn't help but feeling scared, so many thoughts were going through her head.

They walked through the double doors and Hermione looked around in awe. It was Exactly the same only different people sitting at the table. Sirius turned quickly to look at her with a soft smile and looked around himself. When someone waved at him and he let out a chuckle. He walked toward the table where the a group of teenagers were seated and she followed him trying to walk along side his long strolls. 

"Hey Black, ooh, who's your companion?" A young man asked. He was slim and a bit shorter than Sirius, he had short brown hair and wore silver framed glasses. Hermione looked him over and stood stiff, like she was slapped in the face. The man that sat on the table in front of her was Harry's dad. "Hi, the name's James, its nice to meet you," he said and put out his hand.

Hermione shyly lifted her own hand and shook his hand in a friendly gesture. "Uh James this is Hermione, Hermione this is James Potter." Sirius pointed out and she nodded to him, " Uh and this is Peter." He pointed out the scrawny boy, as he waved at her. Sirius then looked over to the female that was sitting there absently reading a book. Hermione looked her over, she had long light brown then went a bit past her shoulders. She was quite beautiful and she noticed that she had green eyes. Just like another person she knew, but Hermione was silent.

"This would be the illustrious Lily Evans, the Griffindor Goddess in all her glory," Sirius smoothly said and pointed her out. The girl named Lily, rolled her eyes and placed her book down on the table. She chuckled lightly at his comment and stood from her seat.

"And this is Sirius Black, the Griffindor hound in all his stupidity," She said and Hermione giggled. Lily than smiled at her, " It really is great to meet you Hermione." She then sat back down.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Sirius replied back defensively. Lily gave him a knowing look. "Okay so I am sue me." At that moment another young man burst in, and walked swiftly to the group. Hermione recognized him when they were in the bedroom. She then got a good look at him, He was about the same height as Sirius, and had brown bushy hair, which he ran his hand through as he walked closer.

"Oh god I'm sorry I'm so late, I've just over slept and when I finally got up I realized what time it was and woah who's this?" He said in a jumble, when he realized that Hermione was standing right in front of him.

"Oh Remus this is Hermione, Hermione this is Remis Lupin. She was the one I was arguing with this morning," Sirius said with a bit of a chuckle. Remus had a shocked look on his face now understanding the situation.

"Oh sorry about that, I didn't get much sleep last night and I have been swamped with work like crazy. I hope your not offeneded or anything." He said just as quickly. Hermione shook her head.

"No not all all," She finally said, as she looked around at all the friendly faces that surrounded her. 


	4. chpter4

Ok sorry for the really late update but time has not been on my side, and this is what I could manage to get down. I know iz reall y short, but hope you enjoy it.

To put in some humor this is the reasoning for the incorrect descriptions

- Peter secretly went on a diet for three weeks nd became skinny for the fanfic

- Lily Evans went all hippy and dyed her hair, she is now a flower child

- Remus's hair was greasy that morning, so you could not see the blond.

-"What do you mean by that?" A deep voice was lifted in the crowd that had surrounded the table. Each figure that crowded the small area wore a grim face and a mischevious glint in their eyes.

"Oh I meant nothing by it, just that it's true. The fact of the manner is that I can get any woman I desire," Came from the figure sitting in the center of the crowd. He slowly stood from where he was sitting and faced his audience. Chuckles could be heard from the young men. The figure was tall and well built, he wore black robes and a devilish grin. His most distinct feature was his shoulder length snowy white hair. His name was Lucius Malfoy, well known as his father who was a very successful buisness man.

Lucius stood on both feet as his weight was shifted to one side, he held out his arms. He had his famous smirk on his face as he lifted his eyebrow waiting for a challenge. He glanced over the crowd waiting for a reply.Then he finally heard one speak up, a low snort, it came from the end of the table. Lucius looked over to whom had growled, when he saw him and his smirk turned into a grin. "Was that a Challenge my friend?"

A dark broody figure sat at the end of the table, who had been reading a book, turned to face the man. "First off I am not your friend, Nor have I truly ever been. Secondly, you gloat about getting any girl you want when you are stuck with Narcissa, the bitch," Came a deep and dark growl from the figure. Lucius finally got a good look at who was talking to him. He let out chuckle when he realized who it was.

"Oh come now Severus, we are friends. And yes even though Narcissa fills out her description," Some snickers were heard from the crowd, " She is the best bitch I have ever been with." Severus Snape shook his head in annoyance. He stood from his seat and started to walk away. Yet before he could make it any further, Lucius jumped in front of him.

"Not so fast my friend, we have not yet finished our little discussion. I shall propose a bet, and it is up to you to take it," Lucius spouted sadistically. Severus merely shook his head in annoyance. "Oh bloody hell, seriously Severus lighten up." A few of the boys chuckled, while others turned silent, and soon all the boys were silent. Lucius saw this odd and turned to see what had held their tongues.

Lucius turned to see a young stranger walk into the room with Sirius Black, she was slim and radiant. He made a quick whistle and made a quick scan. From the grin on his face he liked what he saw, and lightly nudged Severus. In response he only rolled his eyes, and Lucius kept a devilish grin on his face.

"Who is that? I have yet to see her around her" Lucius asked in amusement.

"As if I were to know, Don't let your sexual tendencies get to your head Lucius. Remember, Narcissa would cut off your head if she even knew of your other mistress's," He told him dryly.

Lucius slightly shook his head, not even let his eyes leave this new mysterious girl that had showed up. "What Narcissa doesn't know won't kill her," he chuckled darkly, "What do you say we meet this new enchanting visitor?"

Severus rolled his eyes once more, and picked up his book that he had placed down on the table. As most of the other boys had either left or went back to other things. "I wish not to get into this, take another one of your lap dog's, I will not be yours today." He then made his way out of the room and down the halls.

"Heh, what a wanker, oh well now to find out your pretty little name," Lucius chuckled softly and walked over to were the Griffindor gang… 


	5. chpter5

Sorry for the long wait, thanks to all the people who reviewed very much appreciated. Hope you like it.

Sirius sat down next to Lily, as James gave him a warning glare. Sirius only gave him a smirk as a piece of mind. Hermione sat down on the far corner, taking in everything that happened to at this point. She saw the two people who were to be Harry's parents, the man who was a professor at Hogwarts. She still couldn't place where she had heard of Peter before. She was so distracted in her thoughts she didn't realize that Peter had brought over a plate of food for her, she then thanked him and he gave her a shy smile and went to sit back with his friends.

Lily then got up from where she sat and walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her, "Why are you sitting all the way over here?"

"I just, uh, I don't know I just feel out of place is all," Hermione said sincerely.

Hermione looked around at the room again, the place was exactly the same but there was only knew people. She heard James, Remus, Peter and Sirius laugh loudly about something. She turned her head lightly to see Sirius's face lighten up. She looked on and then mentally slapped her self for staring at him. He turned his face and saw that she had been looking and gave her a devilish smile.

- "So what's really up with this girl, she doesn't seem like the type to just sleep around and then leave," James asked Sirius.

"Yea, is Sirius Black no longer on the prowl." Remus replied, as Peter nodded trying to make Sirius spill the information.

"No Remus, I'm still up for the hunt. And no she isn't the type, the strangest thing is I found her in my bed. I mean I didn't object but then she kept telling me that she was from the future. Of course at first I took as if she had lost her mind."

"Woah, man is she some kind of psycho chick. Cause honestly if you introduced me to someone who will kill me in the middle of the night.." James told Sirius.

"No, no she told me her whole story, at first I didn't know how to take it but I don't think she would be the type to lie about something like that. I mean this morning she looked so torn, I didn't know if she was going to cry or runaway. I don't know what to do with her, I told her that I'd ask professor Dumbledore, but you know that he's gone for a few days."

"Yea, hmm did she tell you how she got here? Or anything?" Remus asked. Sirius sooked his head, he became unsure of what to do next.

"Well at least you get to have a girl in your bed, it's better than what any of us have for the moment," James told them, and all the guys started to laugh.

-Lily saw the look on Hermione's face, but she said nothing and smiled at the inside information she just got. Hermione turned and ate some of the food that Peter had brought over to her.

"So, where are you from? Oh sorry if I'm being rude for asking, just mild curiosity," Lily told her when she saw the discomfort on her face.

"No it's ok, I don't mind telling you," Hermione told her but before she could reply a tall figure stood in front of the two girls. Lily made an irritated expression on her face and that's when Hermione looked up to see the cause lily's annoyance. There in front of them stood a slim tall figure with shoulder length white hair. He looked down at the two girls and gave Hermione a devilish smirk.

"Lily," he said with little acknowledgement of her presence as he looked over Hermione.

"Lucius," Lily replied back. From the look of her she could have sent daggers out of her eyes to kill him. Hermione could see where Draco got his manners, he was a spitting image of him.

"It's so good to see you," He told her just to strike up the conversation and finally looked at her, " You are looking lovely today."

"Very unlikely, you think every one of the opposite sex is attractive in some way," She told in spite. He chuckled lightly at her playful banter.

"And you my dear what is your name," he asked Hermione while putting his face just a mere inches away from hers.

"Don't even think about it Malfoy," Sirius told him with anger in his voice. Lucius then stood up and lifted his eyebrow and shrugged innocently.

"What do you mean Black? I only came over to know what her name was," He tried to sound bewildered, but that only annoyed Sirius even more. Lucius looked behind him to see the other three boys walk up to side. "Alright, I'll leave," He told them and turned back to Hermione, " But I still want to know your name."

He then walked off, Hermione then breathed, and tried to relax. Lily shook her head as the other boys began to sit down.

"Such an arrogant asshole," She let out to no one in particular. She shook her head out of frustration and then chuckled lightly, " Well he's almost as bad as Sirius."

"Hey I'm not that bad!" he tried to save himself, "Okay so I'm that bad, but at least I don't have to deal with his girlfriend. I'd only feel bad if he actually had to marry that witch." Everyone then laughed at his comment. Hermione figured out that they were talking about Narcissa, and at that thought she laughed in the inside knowing that Lucius would indeed marry her.

An hour later, Sirius stood up from the table and straightened himself out. "Well this was fun, but I think we outta go. Hermione to ready to go?" He looked down at the girl waiting for her response. She quickly nodded and got up to go, she walked past him. He tilted his head and caught a quick glance at her backside, he then turned to see the guys giving him the thumbs up, while Lily rolls her eyes at him.

He caught up to her on the other side of the door, before he could attract her attention he saw that she was shivering slightly. "Hey are you ok?" He asked in concern. She then turned to look at him, and shook her head.

"No I'm alright, I'm just a little cold is all," she told him.

"Well, would you like me to warm you up?" He asked her suggestively while raising his eyebrow. Realizing his indications Hermione blushed profusely and gave him a shy smile.

"No, I don't think **_that_** will be necessary," She told him while looking down at the floor. Sirius walked closely over to her until they were only a few inches away from each other. He then took her chin in his hand and lifted her face to look at her. Hermione felt cold shivers up her spine as he looked down at her lips and back to her eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" He then leaned closer to her. Once Hermione could feel his breath on her own lips she closed her eyes.


	6. chpter6

Sadly I'm going to have to put this story on hold (unless I miraculously have the time), but I will get finished (eventually). Sorry I didn't get this updated faster, Hope you enjoy what I was able to write down and thanks to the reviewers for the support it's really appreciated.

"Ahem," a voice was made across the hall, and Sirius turned his head and smiled softly. That's when Hermione opened her eyes and saw the teacher looking on. She then brightened to a bright shade of magenta, dropped her head down and sped off to the Griffindor quarters. Sirius let out a aggravated sigh, stood up straight and gave the teacher his best pissed off smile and walked off.

He walked down the hallway obviously pissed for the fact that he almost got her. He was oblivious of the fact that someone was in front of him and knocked the figure down. He was about to apologize when he realized who it was he knocked down. It wasnt the fact that he didn't like the guy, it was the fact that he couldn't stand him and he knew the feeling was mutual. Sirius chuckled softly but wasn't in the mood to torment the guy now.

"Snivlly, you finally came out of your cave. I was about to apologize but then I realized it was just you," he said while staring down at Severus whose book was lying on the floor, and he was in a sitting position trying to get up. Severus made a loud snort at his rude comment. "I see that your master isn't with you, knowing that you stick to him like some lapdog."

Severus then got up and slightly pushed him aside, "Two things, first if you were to apologize to me, I would have loathed you. Second I am not anyone's lapdog, nor do you have permission to pester me, mangy git." He then stormed in the opposite direction. Sirius only chuckled at this and walked off in the direction to the Griffindor quarters.

-After Sirius and Hermione left the gang split up, Remus went off to the library to pick up some books, Peter left with unknown whereabouts, and James and Lily left to the garden outside the school. James and Lily were walking side by side, from the look on James's face he was quite nervous. He was so close but yet so far from her, since the time they had both first arrived at Hogwarts James had always been infatuated with Lily. James kept trying to catch glances of her while they walked. Once in a while she would catch him staring at him and would smile to herself at the thought.

"So, what were your plans today?" Lily asked trying to escape the awkward silence between them. James shrugged and put on a perplexed face.

"Well I was planning on practicing with the team and after that not sure. Did you have any plans?" He asked.

"Honestly no, I'm not sure what I'm going to do I'll probably catch up on some homework. Other than that I'm free as a bird." She said as the passed the new flowers that were in bloom. James then plucked off one of them and handed it to Lily.

"Well your as beautiful as a bird," wincing for even giving the complement for the fact that it sounded ridiculous. Lily laughed lightly at his comment and slightly shook her head.

"Well that was different, I never received that compliment before." She then giggled some more as James began to chuckle as well.

-Sirius finally made his way to the bedrooms and heard her cry softly. He knew she was vulnerable and even though he was a dog, quite literally, he knew that he shouldn't take advantage of the girl. He then lightly knocked on the door frame. Hermione lifted her head in a swift motion to see who it was when she saw him she tried to hide her face from the tears she had just spilled. She then wiped her face and stood up off the bed and made her way towards him.

"I want you to be honest with me, I know my story sounds bizarre and you probably think I'm some crazy spinster. But Honestly do you think I will be able to get out of this, this time?" Sirius then scratched his head and remembering that he forgot to mention to her the little detail he meant to tell her earlier.

"Well, umm, there was something I should have told you before but it kind of slipped my mind," he began to tell her, that's when her face began to pale.

"What do you mean? What was it that you forgot to tell me?" She asked him worriedly.

"Okay the good news is that, professor Dumbledore went on a trip an he'll be back," Sirius gave her a shrug. Hermione looked disappointed as if there was no good news at all.

"And the bad news?" She asked dreading what his reply would be.

"Well, the problem is, no one knows when he'll be back," He said wincing, expecting an exploding reaction.

"Oh well that's great, just my luck. I get sent here, unsure of how I actually got here and now your telling me that my only way to get out of this time may or may not come back any time soon, only when he feels like it. Is that what your telling me?" She asked him and stared up directly into his eyes. He looked at her for a few seconds and gave her a sympathetic smile. She then blew out a tired sigh, and sat back down on his/her bed. Placed her face into her hands and leaned on her knees.

She whimpered softly and Sirius couldn't help but feel sorry that he couldn't help her in the way she needed. "Hey, Hey it's okay, I'll do some research, see if we can figure this out. You'll be home by no time, an in the mean time you'll be stuck with me. Although I've been told I'm a pain in the arse." He said while putting his hand on her shoulder.

At that she chuckled lightly and lifted her face out of her hands. He saw the tears that had dried on her cheeks and the new ones that were forming. He looked at her sincerely as her hair fell into her face, he then brushed away a few strands with his fingers. As she looked on in surprise he pulled her in for a hug. From this she put her arms around him and hugged him back.

To be continued...


	7. chpter7

-Hello out there, you probably have forgotten about me, which is understandable. This is a short chapter that I wrote down that I forgot to update, but the next chapter will be longer and more drama will be sure to come.-

He looked up at the black marble that covered the ceiling, the dark tiles glisten by the soft morning rays of the sun. He then shifted his eyes to look at the clock that sat on the desk next to the opposite couch. It read 9:05, he then watched the line that counted the seconds. With each tick his patience began to falter, and when the clock struck 9:06 he let out an aggravated sigh.

"Are you done yet?" he asked the person who sat on the chair that was placed next to the fire place. He then sat up from the couch and looked directly at him and could see that he was still reading his book. With an irritated look on his face the person pulled down the book that was close to his face.

"No I am not done, you mangy git. Why don't you do something useful with your time Lucius?" Lucius chuckled as Severus grew more agitated with him. He then stood from the couch an walked over to him. He leaned against the wall and looked down to see what Severus was reading, but he was really interested in what he was reading.

"Are you done yet?" He asked again, knowing this would annoy Severus even more. Severus shrugged it off, trying his best to annoy him. So he did it again, "Are you done yet?" Then Lucius went really close to his ear and whispered, "Are you done yet?"

That's when Severus couldn't take it anymore, he jumped up from his seat, threw the book down on the chair and started strangling Lucius. The whole while Lucius was laughing, so Severus pushed him against the wall and tightened his grip on his neck.

"Hmm, Severus I didn't you know you were into this kind of thing," He said with laughter filling his voice.

"Shut up you idiot," he pushed him against the wall and let go. He picked up his book and walked over to the couch and sat down. Lucius continued to laugh and he shook his head, but then he halted when he saw someone walking through the door. He made a loud gulping noise and put on a very cheesy smile.

"Narcissa, darling I missed you..." Before he could finish his sentence she walked over to him an slapped him clear across the face.

"What the hell is this I hear, Huh? You gallivanting with other girls, and flirting whenever I?m not around. Huh? Answer me!" she yelled at him.

"I..." He tried to answer but she held up her hand in dismissal.

"Never mind I don't even want to know what excuse you will make up this time. This is it I have had it with you, you treat me like dirt and then you expect me to be happy about it. Well I'm not, and there is no way you are going to seduce me into staying with you. Not now not ever, do you hear me, It's finally we are finished you and I. We are done, and that is that."

When she finally finished her rant he smiled at her and walked closer to her. She tried backing away from him but he caught her before she could move. He then kissed her passionately which made her moan with pleasure, he then pulled back and looked at her.

"So I'll pick you up at seven?" He asked her and with that she nodded, composed herself and walked back out the door.

"It's amazing that only took two minutes to be resolved, pathetic really," Severus said then went back to reading. Lucius smiled his trademark smile and walked out the door.


	8. chpter8

* * *

-Sorry about the really long wait, hope you like what I was able to put down. I will finish the story, hopefully sometime this year, oh well. Well hope you like it.- 

They sat there quietly holding each other, Sirius pulled away to see if Hermione had stopped crying. She gave him a weak smile and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you." Sirius said nothing but gazed at her and stroked her cheek with his soft fingers. Hermione closed her eyes from the sensation. He leaned in closer to her and cupped her cheek into the palm of his hand. She opened her eyes to see his face coming closer. They were only a hair's breath away from meeting each others embrace.

Then a loud slam from the entrance of the room, the person making the noise either didn't care that he had interrupted something or just didn't notice the two of them in the room. Hermione and Sirius jumped from the sudden noise and moved apart. Hermione looked up to see who the person was at the door. He looked as if he were a walking zombie, he had a snowy white skin tone and the darkest black eyes that were glazed over. His lips seemed even paler than his skin tone and black with blue tipped highlighted hair that went just below his eyebrows.

He wore a mesh shirt under his sex pistols T-shirt, and steel toed combat boots that were hidden under his loosely fitted black leather pants. She wanted to talk to him, maybe it was out of pity from his appearance or the fact that it seemed he was gone from the world. She made the motion of getting up, but Sirius held out his hand to keep her in place and made the signal to be quiet. The teenager walked over to a bed that was on the opposite side of the room. His movements were just as a ghost floating across, he reached the bed fell to his knees and dug under his bed. He then came out with a half filled bottle of jack Daniel's and a pair of drum sticks.

He took a swing from the bottle, Hermione turned to look at Sirius and saw him with a scowl on his face not taking his eyes off of the guy. The teenager wiped his lips after with the back of his hand, turned and walked out the door. She turned to look at the mysterious figure once more as he walked down the hallway then out of sight. She looked back at Sirius who still had a scowl on his face. "Sirius who was that?" She asked him.

He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts that plagued him and turned his attention back to her. "Oh that was no one you need to know about. Just another of bum who had the privilege to be able to go to this school. Forget about him." He took her hands in his, stood from the bed and pulled her up.

"Well, I say we should start some research." Hermione told him. He chuckled after she said it, placing a confused expression on her face.

"What a great way to spoil the moment," He laughed, " Well since you are so adamant about getting the research done, our first stop will be the library." He let go of her hands and held out his arm for her to hold onto. She stifled a soft giggle, grabbed his arm and they walked out the door.-

* * *

Remus Lupin sat at one of the library desks with his nose stuck in a school book. It was true that he was one of the many bright students in his class, but he didn't like flaunting it to the world. Beyond all else he seemed happy, he hung out with great group of mates, went out to the pub occasionally, had great grades and girls who found him attractive. Yet there was something missing within all the mess, there was no way to exactly pinpoint it but he guessed it had something to do with relationships.

It was true that deep down he was kind of envious that Sirius got all the ladies and that James had Lily Evans, who had the legs of a goddess he had always thought. For some reason he always felt like a third wheel among his friends, granted when he got hammered, Remus was the spotlight of the entire show.

Remus looked up to the ceiling, shut the book and took a deep breath. For a few minutes his attention was focused on the detailed structure of the ceiling in the library. "What is wrong with me? Is this who I have become, a sodding wanker who just sits around until I get the nerve to actually make something of myself?" He asked himself. He then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were a set of eyes staring down at him. He yelped and fell back off his chair. "HAH you sounded just like a girl, mangy git."

"Oh shut up you wanker you just snuck up on me is all."

* * *

Peter sat in the middle of the grassy field, feeling the cool wind push against his face. He closed his eyes as the wind calmed his nerves and he took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet air. He stared up at the clear blue sky, a Cheshire cat smile pasted on his face. Soft white fluffy clouds began to swirl in to the west and they began to grow dark. The smile that was once on Peter's face vanished and replaced with an uneasy frown. He turned and looked in the direction of the dark forest. A black robbed creature made his way to the tree stump where Peter was sitting. "I have the information you wanted, it wasn't easy to get but I found it."

"Good, very good" The dark figure said.

* * *

Sirius and Hermione continued their way down the hallway towards the Library. "So Hermione, tell me a bit about yourself, because quite frankly the only thing I know about you is that you found your way into this time period. Personally I think luck is on our side." He told her. She gave him a shy smile but was a bit confused.

"What do you mean that luck is on our side?" She asked him.

"Well I say it's luck because I got to meet a pretty girl, who I happened to find in my bed," She blushed at the thought, " And well you met in amazingly enough in all my glory. Which I feel was more a plus for you than it was for me." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. He laughed and gently nudged her with his index finger. She slightly jumped from the contact.

"Ahh so I have found a weakness, your ticklish." He said while poking her again.

"No I am not, just sensitive in certain areas. Not to be confused with being ticklish." She said trying to sound more sophisticated. Sirius stopped and she turned to see that what she said was only having negative effect because then he started chasing her down the hall trying to tickle her. She yelped and ran down the hall trying not to bump into anybody.

Hermione turned her head to see that Sirius was close behind her when she knocked into someone. Both girls fell down, "Oh I am so sorry, I didn't mean..."

"You filthy swine, watch where you're going." Narcissa growled at her, stood up and dusted herself off. She then lifted her nose into the air and swiftly walked away.

"What is her problem?" Hermione asked while Sirius reached out his hand to help her up.

"That would Narcissa, the Number one bitch of the school. Don't worry about it, Hey you OK?" He looked at her.

"Yea I'll be fine, just a little bruise is all."

"Ok lets get going since I know how much you want to research information," he chuckled and they continued toward the library.


	9. chpter9

There is a double plot in this story, that is what I have decided to do with the story anyway. Oh I also made Lucius into a prick in this chapter(I still think he is awesome though) well enjoy the chapter-

"Well then screw you then, I don't have to take this crap!" A girl shrieked and ran out of the building. Tears shedding down her face, making her black eyeliner smear. She ran as hard as she could, making her way toward the garden. The clouds changed from white to a dark gray. She closed her eyes and ran not caring whether she would knock into anything. She nearly knocked Lily Evans, but James grabbed onto her at the right moment.

"Hey watch where your bloody well going!" James yelled out to the girl. The girl didn't even notice and continued to run through the garden. "What a loony, I swear they should lock her away."

"Be nice James, she isn't all that bad she probably is going through something," Lily said as they both looked in the direction the girl was running.

"Yeah but I still say there is definitely something wrong with her," He said while turning back to look at Lily. She looked back at him, that's when they noticed that they were still in a close embrace. Out of nervousness James let go of her and took a step back. "Well do you still want to finish our walk or..."

"No It's getting a little late and I have some studying to do, plus don't you have practice soon?" Lily smiled genuinely. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Your right I do," He said with a chuckle trying to hide his disappointment. Lily then leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later James," She waved and walked away. James stood there slightly in shock, slightly suprissed. There was a broad smile plastered across his face as he waved goodbye to her.

Sirius and Hermione reached the library, Hermione looked around seeing that nothing really had changed in the school. Sirius walked off to find a corner where they could sit.

"Hey I found a spot," Sirius called with a chuckle in his tone. Hermione walked toward Sirius wondering what he was laughing about. When she reached him she saw Remus sitting in a chair and a tall boy with purple tipped hair and red roots. Freckles covered his face, but he seemed to resemble so one she knew.

"Hello luv, I do believe I haven't seen you around, what is your name beautiful?" The stranger asked her. Hermione gave a quick smirk, while Sirius rolled his eyes and Remus laughed out loud.

"My name is Hermione, and yours?" She replied. Sirius got up from the counter he was leaning against and stood next to her with a smile on his face.

"Well the last name is Weasley, everyone seems to call me that, so you may call me that too if you'd like." He told her, " I see Sirius has grown an attachment to you, not suprissing he always seems to get the most exquisite girls."

"Ok that's enough flattery Weasey," Sirius then turned to Remus, " We need so help with a certain situation, with a certain someone we know," he winked in Hermione's direction. Weasley looked back in forth from Sirius to Remus.

"Ah I see where I am not wanted. Fine then keep your secrets, as for you my dear I hope to see you in the near future. Good day." With that he left, Hermione watched him go. Thinking that he maybe Ron's was as crazy as Ron had said he was.

"So what is it we are looking for particularly?" Remus asked in confusion, leaning back in his chair. Sirius sighed glanced quickly at Hermione and back to Remus.

"To be honest I have no idea what we are suppose to be looking for, I thought we could see if there were maybe some reverse spells or something we could use."

"Well that's a lot of help Sirius." Remus scratched his head while he obviously thinking. Sirius looked down at his shoes and started kicking the carpet underneath.

"Perhaps we could look up time transferring spells?" Hermione threw to break the growing silence. Both of them turned and looked dumbfounded as if she were speaking a different language.

* * *

Lily sat under the comfort of a large oak tree, flipping through the pages of the thick textbook that lay on her lap. The assignment was to write an essay on the government customs of a strange species known as the Winglees. After a few pages she wrote down the information she had retained. As she wrote a shadow hovered over her notebook, at first she figured it was the tree branches that swayed from the soft winds that brushed by. Yet the shadow remained, so she looked up and saw him staring down at her with a smug grin plastered across his face. Lily rolled her eyes and closed her notebook, "Is there something you'd Lucius or are you going to stare at me like a two year old begging for a cookie?"

"Well there is something but I think that your precious boy would get angry. Not that it would really bother me much," Lucius laughed back. Lily maintained a straight face, while Lucius shifted his weight to his other leg. "To be quite honest I came here to ask about that delightful young friend of yours. She must be new here and since you seem to have become close friends with her you would let me in on some information."

"In your dreams Lucius, even if there was a chance with you and her you'd still have Narcissa as your right girl." Lily told him with a sarcastic smile on her face. His smile faded but the arrogance was still evident in his eyes. Lily then opened her notebook thinking the conversation was over.

"Lily Lily Lily, do not take me for a fool. I only ask a small favor in exchange to hide that little secret of yours. Come on sweet, I'm not asking for much just a little information about the girl. No harm there I mean it's not as bad as your..." She slapped him before he even got the chance to finish what he was going to say.

"You have no right to say anything about that incident. Yes we both regretted it and yes I won't deny that it happened but you have no right to throw it back into my face. And don't even think that telling James about it will change anything. It happened already just let it go Lucius. If you want to know who she is than go ask her yourself. No one will stop you except Sirius you scumbag. I don't even want to talk to you anymore." She screamed at him. Anger surging through her entire body, she picked up her books and walked back into the school. Lucius then sat down against the tree rubbing his cheek that was red from her hand print.

" Hah, Oh don't worry Lily I will forget it just after I tell them all what you did. As for the girl I'll find out what makes her scream." He laughed out loud.

* * *

Several hours later the library team sat around a table that was covered with piles of books scattered around. Remus and Hermione were flipping through the books for time travel and teleportation spells. Sirius sat around pretending he was concentrating on the book but made sidelong glances toward Hermione. Remus then slammed the book shut and sighed in frustration.

"That's it I give up, there's nothing here that will help us at all," He told no one in particular and leaned back against his chair. Sirius jumped down off of the table he was sitting on.

"Great does that mean that we can get something to eat now?" Sirius without waiting for an answer grabbed Hermiones hand and dragged her off.

"Thanks very much, oh yes Sirius I do feel a bit peckish myself thanks for offering to let me go get something to eat," Remus rolled his eyes and pulled out a bag of candy and went back to reading.

Sirius brought her outside into the garden after they chose some food from the dinning hall. They sat next to a gathering of daises while eating the food.

"Sirius do you think it was right for us to have just left Remus like that? I mean it was rude they way we left him without asking if he wanted anything." Hermione asked him.

"No worries I know Remus wouldn't mind that we left for a bit of fresh air and if he is mad he'll easily get over it." He said then laid down on his back with his hands locked behind his head. He was looking up at the clear sky, "So what's it like where you live?"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. Sirius turned his head to look at her.

"I mean where you live what is it like over there, is it the same like here? Are the styles the same? Does Professor Waternoose still wear that ridiculous purple scarf of his? And have they ever changed the design on the school banner?" She laughed at him asking so many questions.

"I guess I am not the only one that asks a lot of questions," She said and she say on his face how bashful he became. They were silent for a little while, sitting comfortably in the couple of minuets of silence they had.

"Well the fashion has changed tremendously, a lot of the girls practically wear nothing now and the guys wear their clothing so baggy they were better off not wearing them at all. The design for the school I think will always stay the same, and Mr. Waternoose, who retired when I started my second year, changed his scarf from purple to white and purple polka dots." As she talked Sirius inched his way towards her. "Oh and the menu for the school has definitly gone down hill from what it is now... What?"

"Oh nothing I just think it's really when you babble on like that. It makes the dimples in your cheeks stand out." She smiled shyly and looked down at the ground while blushing. He got off from his back, lifted her chin with the back of his hand and moved his lips a mere inches away from hers. Hermione could feel her excitment overwheliming here, she closed her eyes in anticipation. Sirius pecked her on the lips lightly, then made the kiss deeper. He felt warm soft lips thinking she tasted of honeysuckle with a hint of strawberry, he felt that he never wanted to stop kissing her.

Hermione felt him reach out and grab her hands, he intertwined their fingers. She had never felt so scared and so happy in her entitre life. Hermione was the first to pull away, she still had her eyes closed and a smile over her face. Sirius rested his forehead against her own. She opened her mouth to say something but what came out was a sneeze.

"Well thats not the reaction I was expecting," Sirius laughed. Hermione blushed slightly and leaned in to give him a quick kiss, which Sirius obliged to.

"I'm going to go to the lavatory then I'll go see if Remus has made any progress," She then stood up and started to walk towards the building.

"Oh wait.." Sirius yelled out and ran towards her. He placed a daisy that he plucked from the bushel on the side of her ear. He stroked her cheek and lightly pecked her on the lips. Hermione blushed shyly and walked away leaving Sirius to watch her.

* * *

Hermione looked herself in the mirror in the bathroom, staring at her reflection. She couldn't stop smiling and whenever she tried to make a serious face she would think of how he looked at her and smile again. She finally walked out of the lavatory when the smile on her face vanished as she found herself face to face with Lucius Malfoy. He gave her a devilish smirk and stared directly into her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there, Pardon me," She tried to side step him but he put his arm in the doorway so she wouldn't get out.

"Well hello sweet, I never did catch your name before. And maybe I can catch something else of yours." He leaned down to give her a kiss, but she push him away. He took a step back. "I'm sorry that was rude of me, let us start over. My name is Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy" He said while offering his hand to her. She was hesitant to take it but she shook his hand quickly.

"My name is Hermione and if you don't mind I must be off," She tried to side step him but he caught up and stood in front of her again. He cornered here against the wall next to the door.

"What's the hurry?" He leaned his face closer to hers. Just as he grabbed hold of her wrist he felt a strong grip on his shoulder and turned to see who it was.

"I do believe that the lady had somewhere else to be Lucius, I think you'd be best buggering off now." James told him with a sarcastic smirk on his face. Lucius looked back at her, lifted his eyebrow then walked away. "Are you okay? I mean he didn't do anything did he?"

"No, no I'm fine. I better be heading off to the library." He shrugged and gave her a sweet smile.

"Ok then I'll see you at dinner with the rest of the guys. Bye." He walked off in the direction of the showers. From the smell and the way the uniform was soaked she knew he needed one desperately.


	10. Chapter 10

-So I finally had some time to sit down and write another chapter, not as long as I would have liked, hopefully you'll enjoy. This chapter delves more into the second of the two plot lines of the story.-

-Hermione caught up with the gang in the dinning area, she saw all of them sitting down at the table. Then she spotted Sirius beside them, starring up at the floating candles that designed the room. She couldn't help but smile, replaying the event that went on with them only a few hours before. James looked around the room as if looking for someone, Remus was busy reading a magazine and Peter sitting at the corner staring at nothing in particular. She sat across from Sirius, next to Remus who didn't even notice her there. He put the magazine down, turned and fell off the bench from surprise.

"Bloody hell you scared the shite out of me," Remus said while standing up to take his seat once again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," She said trying not to giggle in front of him, Sirius on the other hand was laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Hey has any of you seen Lily?" They all shook their heads no. James slouched on the table, hands on his chin thinking of what could be taking her so long.

"Don't worry mate, she'll turn up soon enough. She's never one to be to late, ya know," Peter said while patting his shoulder.

-Lily sat at her desk writing on a small slip of paper, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away with the sleeve of her shirt, as she continued to write on the piece of paper. 'Please don't hate me James please don't.' She thought to herself, put her quill away and folded the note up.

Lily walked into the dinning hall with the note in her pocket, she walked as fast as she could. Looking down to the floor hoping her friends wouldn't see her walking in. Unfortunately James did and called out her name. She didn't stop to look at him and headed toward the Slythern table.

She slid the note into person's book and left before he could respond. Severus picked up the note and hid it in his own pocket, stood up and walked out. James stared completely confused watching them both walking out of the room.

-Severus gripped the piece of paper in his right hand, he had read it on the way out of the dinning hall. It was a note inviting him to meet her to talk, he knew their talk was probably about that night. He didn't know why they were going to discuss this topic again, they put it in the past for the most part. It was a mistake, they both regretted it and they would never say anything to anyone else. He knew that he did have feeling for her he also knew she didn't want him and if she never wanted to see him again he would have to learn to let her go.

He maneuvered his way down the dark corridor and waited in front of the gothic statue as she instructed. Then he had felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see her standing directly in front of him, wearing a nervous expression. Noticing her discomfort Severus became worried, hoping it wasn't him that she was so afraid. "Lily," he gently spoke, his concern about her grew as he caught her looking at anything but him. As if she would completely disintegrate if she dared looking into his eyes.

Lily was trying her best to keep herself together, not wanting him to see how much this was hurting and confusing her. She finally looked up and saw concern in his eyes, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hit him or kiss him for caring so much. He answered her question for her, and stepped close enough to her. Lifting up her chin so they were eye to eye and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back as a first reaction, losing herself in his kiss. After a few seconds she realized what she was doing, and pushed him away.

"No we can't do this it's bad very bad, it's..." She said before kissing him again, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she cupped his face in her hands. Lily then pushed him away again, " No we have to talk."

"Talk about what?" he asked, pulling her closer as he kissed her again on the lips making his way down her neck. She swallowed hard, and tried to fight the urge to jump on top of him.

"About us, about these things we are doing, about the night," She said trying to keep her voice steady. He pulled back and looked at her, a small grin plastered on him face,

"Us huh? I like the sound of that," Giving her a quick peck on the lips then tried leaning over to kiss her again, but she stopped him short.

"And Lucius," she said, tears forming up in her eyes again. He saw this and reached out to give her a hug but she pushed him away. He tried to hide the hurt and disappointment when didn't hug him as if he were this disgusting creature.

"What about Lucius?" He asked staring at her, wishing that she would let him hold her.

"Severus he said he would tell about us, and if he does you know what could happen." He nodded understanding. He sighed out of frustration and pain, pain that he could never be with her. Granted there was only a sliver of a chance that she would ever let him be with her, again.

"LILY!" James yelled out in a hushed voice. He had been walking around searching for her for about a half an hour now. They both turned in the direction he was yelling, Severus had a scowl back on his face.

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Meet me out by the lake at midnight, we can discuss this there." She nodded and looked up into his eyes, pity he seemed to think he saw in her eyes. He then kissed her on the cheek and pulled back took a good look at her and turned to leave. Unfortunately James had caught up to them and he was darkly glaring at him. Severus then put on his usual scowl and walked away in the other direction.

"Lily are you ok, did he do anything to you?" James asked her while pulling her into an embrace.

"Yes I'm fine James, we just had to talk over something for class is all," she told him trying to give him the best convincing smile she could. James knew something was going on but he knew better than to push her for the information. She would tell him on her own good time. "If you don't mind I'm going to head back to the rooms I'm a bit tired."

"Oh no of course not you go get a bit of rest, I'll just meet up with the guys again. Would you like me to walk you? " She shook her head no, and with that she left in the direction of Gryfindor tower. James watched on confused at what had come over her, she seems so different from this morning in the garden.

- Lucius walked into the Slythern sitting area and fell back onto the couch, when he heard a fake cough right behind him. He jumped up from the couch surprised, there he saw Narcissa sitting in one of the side chairs staring at him. He gave a sly grin, she then stood and walked toward him. She sat on his lap and he reached out and grabbed her neck and kissed her hungrily. She ran her fingers through his soft locks of hair, bit down on his lip and pulled his hair hard.

He yelled out in pain, as she pulled his head back so he could she her face, which from the looks of it could shoot daggers from her eyes. "You did it again," she screamed at him.

"Ahh, my hair watch the hair," he yelled in pain. She pulled on it harder so he would shut up and give her the attention she wanted.

"You did it again, I saw you with her. Flirting as if there were nobody else in the world you'd rather be with. Why? Is it because she doesn't put out? huh?" She was practically screaming at the top of her longs. His voice had left him then, but mouthed to her no. Tried to pry her fingers off his snowy white locks, but her grip was to strong.

" Fine if you can't realize how much I am worth than go to that little bitch. You make a very nice couple," She let go of his hair then and walked toward her room. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Tears formed in her eyes trying not to look at him, he noticed this and pulled her into a hug.

"Pet you know I would never leave you for anyone, I care for you," He heard her snort at his way of apologizing. "It's true, I do have feelings for you, I know I don't show it as much as I should." He loosened his grip on her and tilted her chin so that she could look into his eyes. She rested her hands on his chest, as a tear fell down her cheek. Lucius reached up and wiped the tear away with his thumb, while touching her face with his hand.

"Lucius I ..." He quieted her request with a sweet kiss on the lips. He pulled back first showing her a smile that he had only gave her, a genuine smile. She reached up and kissed him softly, then hugged him. He held onto her, stroking her hair softly as he slowly laid her down against the leather padded couch.

-After dinner the remaining members of the group walked back to their rooms, and sat around in the common room. Remus sat on the floor closest to the fireplace, Peter sat on the plushy couch, Hermione next to Peter and Sirius sat in one of the arm chairs. Remus talked about the potions and spells he had found that contained time travel. As he went through the list Hermione and Peter went through the flaws of every single possibilities.

Eventually Hermione began to half listened to what Remus was talking about, she was mostly staring back at Sirius. He noticed that she had been looking at him, gave her a wink a devilish smirk. She smiled back at him, while Remus was and Peter were oblivious to the fact that the two of them weren't even listening in on the conversation.

"So the only way to travel through space and type would have to come from a portal spell or some bizarre concoction that somehow managed to find a way through a lapse in time." Remus babbled on.

"Meaning that you have no idea how in the world Hermione got here, or even how to get her back?" Peter asked observantly.

"Well yes," Remus confirmed his tone full of disappointment. All four of them sat silently in the Gryfindor common room. Lily walked in quickly gave them all a smile and walked up towards her room. Shortly after James walked in and plopped down in one of the empty sitting chairs.

"Where have you been mate? Having a grand time with the beautiful Miss Evans, were we?" Sirius teased him. James shook his head and ran his fingers in his hair.

"No actually I saw her with someone," he motioned them to come closer towards him, they all leaned in closer to him. He then whispered softly, " When I went to go look for here I found her with Severus."

"What?" Sirius asked in a harsh whisper, shook his head in confusion.

"That's not the worst part, as I caught up with her I saw him kiss her on the cheek. She didn't even push him away, she just let him do it. Then when I asked her she said nothing only that they caught up to discuss something they had to do for class." The ran stood still, they were all in shock.

"Well did you try talking to her again?" Remus asked him.

"No I just figured that whatever it was it didn't mean anything. And when she's ready to tell me she will." James told them.

"Tell you what?" Lily asked as she sat down on the floor next to Remus.

"Nothing," they all shouted at the same time.

-Severus slowly walked into the common room and looked around to see if anyone was there. He then kicked against the frame of the couch, waking a very content Lucius Malfoy.

"What? What is it?" Lucius asked groggily as he lifted himself out of Narcissa's embrace.

"Figured that you two might want to cover yourselves or head to the bedrooms." He said looking in the other direction. Lucius looked down at himself seeing that Narcissa and him were completely naked. He chuckled loudly rousing Narcissa in the process, she looked around and saw Severus beside them. She tried her best to cover herself with her hands.

"Thanks," Lucius said grabbing Narcissa and flinging her over his shoulder as he made his way to his bed. Severus just rolled his eyes and sat in one of the armchairs on the other side of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Some of you wanted more Sirius and Hermione smut, so I figured I'd be nice since the last time I updated this story was 50 years ago. Hope you all enjoy!

Time had passed faster than they had all expected, Peter had left earlier and Remus stood up off the couch and stretched. "I don't know about you mates but I'm spent." James roared out a yawn of approval, he stretched his arms into the air. Hermione tried to stifle a yawn, but Sirius caught sight of it.

"Ahh it looks like someone else seems to be a bit tired," he turned himself completely towards her.

"Yea better get off to bed or Mcgonagal will have my arse handed to me," James ran his hands through his hair, "you heading up Lil'?"

"In a minute, I'm not tired just yet," she gave a sweet smile. He grinned as big as a fool and stood up from his chair.

"That's a brilliant idea mate. Off to bed with the lot of ya!" Sirius tried his best to imitate an Irishman, but turned out to sound more like a drunken pirate. Hermione and the rest of the gang laughed at him. He then sat up and reached his hand over at her to help her up with a broad smile plastered on his face. She accepted it and stood up by his side, they both turned to each other.

"Well I guess this is goodnight Mon Cherie," Sirius tried saying in a French accent, which in truth sounded horrible. James and Remus heard his attempt for a French accent and moaned in disapproval.

"Oh please no more French you mangy git, we are Brit's remember!" James whispered loudly as he made his way up the stairs. Remus shook his head at him and turned back toward the two love birds.

"No more mate, don't want to traumatize the girl already," he gave them a sweet smile and ran up the stairs. Sirius and Hermione looked back at each other; Hermione was trying to hold back a giggle.

"Hey what's so funny?" He asked knowing the reason, but poked her side with his index finger. She squeaked at the contact, his eyes widened as he saw her reaction. "Ah ha found another ticklish did we?"

"No," she tried to deny it, but she was a terrible liar. He reached out poking at her sides as she tried her best to side step him but failed miserably. This went on for a few more seconds before he pulled her into a hug. Her hands were on his chest, she smiled at first and realized where her hands placed and a pink rose blush fluttered against her cheeks. He silently looked around the room. The only ones there were them and Lily who sat with her back against them in the common room. She was oblivious to everything around her because she was so deep in her thoughts.

Sirius then looked back at Hermione with a sweet smile, traced his fingers along hers which lay on his chest. Slowly lowered his head towards hers and brushed his lips lightly against her's. Her eyes fluttered slowly shut when he pressed his harder onto her lips. He then untangled his fingers from hers and placed them to the side of her face. Hermione swayed closer to his body, closing most of the gaps between them. They were so into their embrace they didn't notice that Lily was standing in front of them.

"Ahem," She tapped her foot lightly against the hard wood floor, with her arms crossed and a cute smirk on her face, "If you guys could just separate yourselves for a second I just need to get to my room."

The couple separated with Sirius laughing softly and Hermione biting her lip, while looking like a ripe tomato. Lily just shook her head lightly smiled at both of them and headed towards her room. Hermione turned to leave in the same direction, when Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist, "Where do you think you're going my pretty?"

She cocked her head to the side while tracing her finger across the collar of his shirt as she contemplated what to do next. Within a quick thought she said something so bold that no one would expect from her, not even herself.

"So where were we?" She asked making the initiative and kissed him lightly on the lips, which slightly shocked but intrigued Sirius.

He kissed her again with the same passion as before, "I believe we were right about there." Kissing her again with the same intensity, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her with him towards the wall, just as his back pressed against it; he then pulled her closer towards him. They closed the gaps between them; she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. Sirius pushed his tongue into her mouth and reached out with one hand to cup her ass, all the while pulling her closer to fill the only gap that was left between their bodies. Hermione's eyes shot open wide, not knowing whether she was afraid of what might come from these actions or the fact that she has never been this intimate with anyone in her entire life.

She then pulled away from his kiss, leaving a confused expression on his face. Sirius then tilted his head and wrapped his hands on the small of her back. "Am I that bad of a kisser?"

"NO! I mean uhm, you're an amazing kisser. I didn't mean anything by that...I, uh," Hermione babbled on.

"So why'd ya stop then?" He said then and softly pecked her on the lips.

"I'm wondering how we are going to deal with sleeping arrangements?" She asked while she unconsciously played with his hair.

"Well to be quite frank," he then kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I wasn't really planning on us sleeping much."

Hermione's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets from his comment as well as the fact that at that moment he decided to nibble on her neck. The feeling was so overpowering she went against her better judgment and leaned her head back to give him a better angle. Also feeling his wandering hands massage up and down her back, his mouth kissing and nibbling just behind her ear. She placed her hands strategically against his chest; he slid one of his hands underneath her cotton shirt, while at the same time they swayed their hips into each others.

"All I'm saying is that I don't think that it's fair that just because we are second years it doesn't mean that everyone can just step on us. What makes them so..." In that moment a pair of second years walked out from the dormitories. The first one talking, a gent, noticed the scene, but the other was caught up in the conversation they didn't notice the pair.

"What makes them so what?" The girl asked in confusion of why he stopped talking, noticed that the boy was looking in another direction and turned to look. Her eyes shot out and she gasped loud enough to catch the attention of Sirius and Hermione. They pulled away from their embrace to see what made the noise. To be only a few feet from a pair of second years, they jumped apart, and every face in the room turned red.

The two younger classmates ran back to their rooms, while Sirius and Hermione watched them leave, and then turned to each other with red faces. Sirius took one look and began to laugh quietly. Hermione let out a slight chuckle and stared down at the floor, sorting the thoughts in her head of what had just happened even before the two kids showed up.

"Wow I guess I'm not the only one who must look like a strawberry," he grinned at her, then inched back to get a better look at her, "No wait something sweeter, a cherry."

"What? Stop it, I do not," She snapped out of her thoughts She put her hands in front of her face but he quickly removed them.

"No, I think it's cute." He bent down to give her a kiss, but was interrupted with the sound of an impatient foot tap.

"Ahem, ok, Chachi, I think Jonnie needs her rest now," She smiled playfully.

"Huh?" Sirius was completely puzzled at the remark; Lily just rolled her eyes and went back toward the rooms.

"I better go," Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek and walked off in the direction Lily had gone just a second ago. Just before she walked through the entrance way she turned, "Oh and the comment is a muggle thing, from a famous television show."

She was just about to leave when Sirius took her hand twirled her around so she faced him. He then kissed her softly on the lips, gave her his famous grin, and walked in the other direction to get to his room. Hermione stood there for a seconds, closed her eyes and smiled up at the ceiling.

-After generously thanking Lily for the pajamas, Hermione laid down next to lily in her full sized bed. They stayed quiet for a few minutes; the rest of the room was sound asleep. Then Lily with a soft voice asked Hermione, "Have you ever been in love?"

"Not as of yet," Hermione replied and turned to look at her, noticing the traces of sadness on her face. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh never mind, it's silly anyway," she sighed and sat up from the bed. Hermione noticed Lily's discomfort and sat Indian style onto the covers of the cozy bed.

"No what is it?" Lily shook her head not willing to talk, "Does it have something to do with James?"

"WHAT?" Lily's eyes widened and Hermione knew she struck the nail on the head. Lily opened her mouth as if to say something than just as quickly shut it, in a way resembling a fish. She shook her head and laughed lightly, "Alice asked me that too, I guess in a way it does have to do with him."

Lily placed her hands in her lap and sat silent for a few seconds causing a slight awkward silence. Hermione didn't know what to tell due to the fact that she didn't know what was going on with her. She placed her hand on top Lily's shoulder for comfort. Lily then turned and looked at her, seriousness, sadness and a bit of confusion swam within her eyes.

"Hermione can you keep a secret?" She asked.

The End…HAHA just kidding, but unfortunately I am going to have to leave this story alone for a long time due to chaotic lifestyle( in other words I don't have time to write). So I hope you enjoy the cliff hanger and hopefully I will find the time to finish this story b/c I really have great ideas on where I want this story to go. Alright I'm out, toodles.


End file.
